


Grounded

by Reiko_Forrester



Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: Angst, Buried Feelings, F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Rip is a jerk here, Technobabble, Time Travel, Vaginal Sex, hilariously maligned historical figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiko_Forrester/pseuds/Reiko_Forrester
Summary: Screwing up during a mission leads you and Leonard to confront your true feelings.





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> This is apparently what I do after binging on Legends of Tomorrow and the Flash during the Preacher hiatus. Hopefully it's not a complete mess.

'What the hell were you thinking? You were supposed to play along with Giacomo, not threaten to castrate him!' Rip was practically shouting as he led you and Snart to the ship. 'Do you secretly want this mission to fail?'

'I haven't even told you where his hand was,' you protested, pulling off the heavy powdered wig and throwing it down. 

'Presumably where he wanted it?' Rip said. 

'Hey! Back off of her,' Snart barked at the captain. 

'Don't help me,' you snapped at the thief. 'You're the one who punched him when I was about to find out where Savage was.' 

'It doesn't matter now. The plan is ruined. I will have to figure out how to fix the mess the two of you have made.' He pressed buttons angrily at the console, and you and Snart glared at his back. 'You will both stay aboard the Waverider. Perhaps I can fake your deaths or something.' 

'Stay here? For how long?' Snart protested. 'Do you have any idea the riches I'm missing out on?' You rolled your eyes at him, which he ignored. 

'Well, you should have thought of that before you gave Casanova a black eye!!' Rip shouted. He flipped one last switch, and said to the ship, 'Gideon, enact Stockholm Protocol until I return.'

'Acknowledged,' the computer answered. 

With one last nasty look at the two of you, Rip stalked out the door. 

'Gideon, what's Stockholm Protocol?' you asked. 

'Stockholm Protocol is enacted when crew members are held onboard for their safety. Attempts to leave will result in your termination,' the disembodied female voice answered pleasantly. 

'Sounds delightful,' Snart drawled sarcastically. 

You were busy trying to take off the huge and uncomfortable costume you'd been wearing for the mission. You sure as hell didn't need it to sit around the ship. 

'Maybe you should have done that first thing after introducing yourself to Casanova,' Leonard quipped as he watched you struggle with the buttons.

You froze, lifting your head to shoot a withering look at the man. 'Maybe you should have let me handle it instead of coming to my rescue,' you replied.

'You seemed to need a hand.'

'I had plenty,' you shot back with a shudder, the memory of Casanova's clammy palm on your breast still fresh.

Snart looked at you, and you were too mad to care that you were still in your 18th century underwear. 'That's why I hit the bastard,' he sneered. 'But hey, maybe I misinterpreted the look of repulsion on your face. No need to thank me.' He shrugged, infuriating you more.

'You didn't come to my "rescue",' you said, shoving your fingers toward his face as you made air quotes. 'You were acting jealous.' As soon as the words left your mouth, you realized that was exactly what had happened. The looks Snart had been giving you since the two of you entered the ballroom weren't those of concern so much as longing. You had been too nervous to see them for that. 

Snart frowned, his mouth curving up at one side, and he said, 'Jealous? Not at all. More like disgusted.' His sarcastic words were contrasted by his eyes, which seemed blank, as if he was replaying the memory.

You picked up the dress and wig, and as you stormed past him, said, 'Well then. Guess I'll remove my disgusting presence from the room.'

'(Y/n), wait!' he called after you. 'Look, I'm sorry. You're right. I'm being a jerk.' 

You just nodded, and continued down the hall to the crew quarters. You needed a Silkwood shower after this catastrophe. Dropping the wig and dress by the door, you stripped off the bloomers and corset, happy to be able to breathe again, and turned on the shower as hot as you could stand it, waiting for the water to wash away this disaster of a day. Not only were you disappointed about the mission, you just felt totally off about Leonard. The two of you usually got along alright - not besties, but your interactions were always friendly. He seemed to keep himself closed off from most of the crew, except Mick, his (literal) partner in crime. You liked him, but now you were wondering if it was more than like. Maybe you had been unable to concentrate on Casanova because you felt like you were betraying Snart?

You scoffed at the idea. Snart was a colleague, at best. At worst, he was a rogue who was only out for himself. But you had been drawn to him since meeting him under these unlikely circumstances. He had shown you brief glimpses of kindness that were uncharacteristic for someone normally so cold. 

This is ridiculous, you told yourself as you lathered up. As your hands slid over your skin, you started to imagine how Leonard's hands would feel instead of your own. Where the hell had that come from? You closed your eyes, standing under the spray, and remembered seeing Leonard across the grand ballroom in his dark clothes, distractingly handsome, wishing you could have been on his arm, dancing with him instead of the handsy raconteur. Pretending to be Captain Cold's lover was sounding more fun by the second.

When did I fall for Leonard Snart? you wondered as you turned off the water and dried yourself off. You were still upset with him, but it was fading as you began to realize he had been worried about you. And, yes, jealous that another man was so close to you, no matter how false the pretenses.

Tossing the towel aside, you put on your robe and laid down on your bed, staring idly at the wall. You had programmed your quarters on the Waverider to show you a view similar to your family's cabin at night, where you spent holidays growing up. Watching the simulated snowfall now only reminded you of Snart, and how cute he looked in his stupid parka. 

Dammit. 

You turned away from the wall, reaching for the light switch, when a beep came from your door. Maybe it was Kendra or Sara back on board, come to tell you what you'd missed. 'Come in,' you called, sitting up, excited to hear their stories.

Instead, Snart entered the room, and you were disappointed, but also secretly pleased. He glanced around your room, nodding to the wall behind you. 'Nice view,' he said, giving you a half smile. For a moment you didn't know if he meant the snow, or the sight of you. 

You kept your face neutral as you stood up, and asked, 'What do you want?' 

Leonard's smile dropped, and he took a step closer to you. 'I wanted to apologize again for what I said.' His eyes met yours, his normally cool gaze replaced with concern. 

'You already did. I'm just not ready to accept it.' You folded your arms across your chest, partly to prove you meant business, and partly because the robe you wore was coming apart a bit and you needed to cover up. 

'(Y/n), you were right to do what you did. That guy had no business putting his hands on you, mission or not. Maybe next time our fearless leader should try the seduction tactic himself and not put you in that position.' 

The idea of Rip in the dress of a courtesan almost made you laugh, but you pushed it away. 'I agreed to be the honey trap. He didn't force me,' you pointed out. 

Snart nodded, coming closer. 'I know. I just didn't expect it to bother me as much as it did.' 

'Why would it bother you?' you asked, and you felt the flame in your heart flare, hoping the answer was the same as yours. 

'I'm not the best at expressing myself,' he started, 'but this needs to be said.' He looked at you, his icy blue eyes catching the glow of the light behind you, and you just stared at him, thinking how unreal and beautiful he was. 'I was jealous tonight. Of seeing him with you. I know it was pretend, and I know it was stupid to break cover, and I don't care, because I would do it again.' He smiled, and it was the closest to a genuine smile you'd ever seen from him. 'Seeing you flirt and laugh with him made me realize I want you to flirt and laugh with me.' He had closed the distance between you as he spoke, and reached to take your hand. 'I think I've wanted that for a while now.' 

You were speechless as you looked up at him, but you didn't need to say anything. You were leaning forward before you knew it, kissing him, winding your arms around his neck. Leonard responded in kind, kissing you back and pulling your body against his. You felt a thrill as he pressed against you, his tongue softly parting your lips, and you let your arms fall down his back, holding onto his hips as you kissed. His hand cupped your cheek as he pulled back, and he whispered, 'Does that mean you feel the same?'

With a smile, you pulled him back against you, kissing him again as you tried to maneuver him towards your bed. He got the hint, shedding his jacket as he walked you backwards, and you stopped as your legs hit the edge of the bunk. You reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his chest and arms, and admired his strong body as he took it off. While he was busy with the garment, you unbuckled his pants, starting to push them down his hips, when he stopped you.

'That's hardly fair, is it?' he remarked, reaching for the sash of your robe and tugging on it. The fabric parted, hanging on you, and Leonard slipped his hands underneath to push it from your shoulders, baring you to him. You smiled as he looked you over appreciatively, and you knelt on the bed, kissing him as you finished undoing his pants and pushing them down his legs.   
Leonard kicked off his pants and shoes and sat beside you on the bed, pulling you into his lap and kissing you. You felt the cold metal of Snart's ring on your bare thigh, and the shock of it jolted you with a wave of lust. Your hips bucked against Leonard's waist, growing more desperate, accidentally nipping his lower lip as you kissed him deeper. You stopped the kiss and gasped, ready to apologize, but Leonard grinned, pulling your face back to his as he continued kissing you, his hand rising up your thigh. You could feel his erection pressing against you, and reached between your bodies to stroke him softly. 

His hips jerked up, and he made a breathless sound against your mouth that you wanted to memorize. His lips left yours, but continued kissing your jaw and neck, teeth scraping across your skin, and your moan was needier than you would have liked.   
Leonard noticed, and you heard him laugh softly. He took your hand off of his cock, and you felt him lean you back into bed. His mouth was moving lower, kissing along the curve of your breast, where he paused to suck at your nipple. You sighed, wrapping your arms around him, and he moved to your other breast, repeating his actions. As he slowly kissed down your body, Snart had begun to spread your legs, his hands against your inner thighs, and the lower he got, the further you were opened to him. With a glance up at you, Leonard buried his face between your legs, his tongue teasing your clit, and you straight up whimpered. He held your hips down as he licked you steadily, carefully, making sure to pay attention to your reaction so he could focus on what you enjoyed. You wished his hair was a little longer so you had something to grip, tugging on the sheets instead, gasping with each swipe of his tongue on your hot flesh. 

'Leonard,' you whispered, feeling yourself just on the edge of coming, and he sucked at your clit. That was all it took to send you crashing into a powerful orgasm, and he kept licking and sucking until your hips were still and your moans quiet. 

He sat up, licking his lips, and you moaned at the sight of him, face slick and smiling like the cat who ate the canary. He sat up, stretching before lying beside you, and you rolled to face him, kissing him eagerly, not caring that your taste was on his lips. Leonard kissed you back, letting you roll him over so he was beneath you.   
You knelt over him, your hand on his cheek, and kissed him again. Your hand reached between your bodies once more, this time to lightly stroke his chest. Leonard held you close while still allowing you freedom to move, as your mouth was on his neck, sucking at his skin, your touch roaming further, but avoiding his erection. His hands fell to your hips, as if preparing to guide them, but you slipped away, pressing your lips lower, lower, until your face was hovering over his dick. 

Leonard's eyes met yours, managing to be both challenging and pleading, and you barely bent forward, lips brushing against the head of his cock. 

His brow furrowed, and his lips curved, and he surrendered, rocking his hips toward your mouth. You grinned, and obliged him, guiding him past your lips, and his eyes closed, jaw slackened, as your tongue slid over his flesh. You'd had a feeling that he wasn't very vocal in bed, and you considered this display as good as an exclamation.   
Your tongue traced every exotic pattern you knew around the head of his cock, using a light touch, slowly growing harder. Leonard's breath came faster as you flattened your tongue against him, lapping roughly at the underside of him. You hollowed your cheeks around him, lips bobbing wetly along his cock, hand gripping his thigh as you sucked hungrily. 

Finally, Leonard lifted his head to look at you through heavy eyes, and you took the hint, reluctantly letting him slide out of your mouth. You crawled up his body, kissing his thigh, stomach, and chest on your way. You may have been the one devouring him, but he was the one with hunger in his eyes. He pulled you onto him, your lips meeting, kissing over and over, your legs parting around his. 

Before you could move into position, Leonard flipped you onto your back, grinning down at you before you knew what was happening. Your hand traced his jaw as he kissed you, his fingers pressing between your legs to tease your clit as you wrapped your arms around his waist, squeezing his perfect ass. He broke the kiss, and his lips were to your ear as he whispered, 'Ask me for it.' 

You moaned, arching your back, trying to press against him, to no avail. 'I want you,' you gasped, and felt him nuzzle your neck as he gripped your hips closer. 'Please fuck me,' you begged. 

Slowly, you felt the head of his cock pressing against you, and he was sliding in tortuously slow, and you couldn't help whimpering as he filled you. He was still at first, but before long his hips were rocking carefully against you. Soon your hips were meeting his, falling into a beautiful rhythm.

Leonard looked at you, a small smile on his lips, and bent to kiss your neck. You wrapped your arms around him, shivering against his body, listening to him pant against your skin, breath hot on your throat. It was so good, better than you'd had in a while, and you wanted more.

Tilting your head to his ear, you whispered, 'I want to ride you. Please.'

He stopped, a small hitch in his breath his only answer, as he rolled over beside you, waiting for you. You smiled as you mounted him, taking his slick cock in your hand to guide him inside you, and you spread your legs wide as you took him. With a small moan, you leaned back a bit, stretching your legs out in front of you, and sank the rest of the way onto him.

Leonard moaned to see you on top of him, stretched open by his dick, and watched you grind your hips against him eagerly. He gripped your ankle with one hand, your hip with the other, steadying you as you fucked him hard. The two of you watched each other coming apart, and the idea of being on display for him like this made you hotter. With a sly smile, you reached between your legs with your free hand, rubbing your clit to the rhythm of your hips, and Leonard growled a low curse as he increased his pace. He was going so hard and deep, you knew you wouldn't last much longer. As you came, it was all you could do to hold in screams of his name as you quaked against him, wanting the pleasure to last forever. With his head leaned back, you barely heard Leonard moan when his hips stilled and tensed, coming inside you. 

Neither of you moved, still under the influence of your shared pleasure. As soon as you had caught your breath, you quickly rolled off of Leonard, hoping it didn't seem weird. You laid back beside him, the two of you breathing in tandem. Your hand was just beside his thigh, but he didn't bother to move it away. That was a good sign. 

'That was fun,' he purred, his voice lazy. You smiled, but it was nervously. Was that it? 

'Yeah,' you agreed, hoping you didn't sound too eager. 

Leonard turned you face you. 'Listen, can I ask a favor?' You nodded. 'It's too late to walk all the way across the ship to my room.' This was a lie, but you let him finish. 'Can I stay here tonight?' The look in his eyes held more heat than fatigue. 

You swallowed, hearing yourself answer as if in slow motion, 'Sure.' You watched the surreal sight of Captain Cold pulling the covers over you both, and let him hold you as you closed your eyes.

***

You woke in the morning to the sound of your alarm screen, a rainstorm. Cursing yourself for not turning it off, you rolled over and tapped the screen. 

The first thing you noticed was that the ship was in flight. The second was Leonard lying across from you, still asleep. You were pleasantly surprised that he hadn't left in the night, and you laid there watching him for a moment, not used to seeing him this peaceful. You watched him for a few moments, curious how someone so deceitful could look so angelic in sleep. 

Then his eyes opened, narrowed against the faint light, and he softly said 'Good morning.' His lips crooked up into a small smile, and you thought that you could definitely get used to sleepy and sweet Captain Cold. 

You smiled back. 'Think we should get up?' you asked. 

He stretched, and you watched, wishing there was time for another round. Instead, you sat up too, and the both of you dressed and prepared for a new day. Before leaving your room, Leonard kissed you once more, and you watched him go, hearing a catcall from Sara and some chiding from Mick as he entered the hallway.


End file.
